El amor nos llega a todos por igual
by Ramib89
Summary: Se acerca el día de San Valentín, algunos están ansiosos otros prefieren evitar el tema, pero tarde o temprano todos caminamos por el complicado sendero del amor.


**Este fic lo escribí pensando en las parejas que me hubieran gustado que se formen en digimon tamers, espero que les guste =) **

**El amor nos llega a todos por igual**

Takato se había despertado debido a los ronquidos de camarada digimon, si bien era de los que no les gusta que le interrumpieran el sueño, ya debía levantarse porque tenía cosas que hacer -Guilmon despierta, anda vamos-

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede Takato?-

-Anda despierta, vamos a desayunar. No te demores mucho, tengo mucho labor pendiente-

-¿Hay que luchar con algún digimon malvado?-

-No, pero debo ayudar a mis padres en el negocio, además mañana es 14 de febrero- respondió señalando una fecha marcada en el calendario -Y quiero estar listo para entonces-

-¿Es el cumpleaños de alguno de nuestros amigos?-

-A veces olvido que hay costumbres que aún no conoces. El 14 de febrero es el día de los enamorados, el día en que los hombres les regalan flores, chocolates y regalos a la chica que les gusta y le confiesan su amor-

-Ya veo ¿A quién vas a regalarle flores y chocolate?- preguntó su amigo, Takato sólo suspiró. Hacía tiempo que su corazón se debatía entre dos mujeres: Juri Kato y Rika Nonaka, ambas eran una parte importante de su vida y ambas tenían ese algo especial que a Takato le gustaba tanto, Juri era una chica linda, con un corazón tan grande como su sentido del humor y siempre tenía algun comentario que hacer, mientras que Rika era de pocas palabras, algo competitiva y con una actitud algo fría, pero que en el fondo era alguien sensible que siempre estaba dispuesta a luchar por sus amigos. Le había tomado tiempo darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ellas y hoy sería el día en que se sinceraría.

-Takato, desayuna rápido y ve a ayudar a tu padre con el negocio, hoy hay mucha clientela- dijo su madre desde la otra habitación.

-Sí mamá, ya casi termino-

Unas horas después, su padre le dijo que ya había ayudado bastante y podía irse si quería. Luego de cambiarse de ropa se dirigió junto a Guilmon hacia el parque donde usualmente sus amigos se reunían, iba caminando pensativo hasta que alguien lo llamó desde atrás y al ver quién era esbozó una sonrisa -Hola Henry ¿Cómo estás? Qué raro que Terriermon no te acompañe-

-Aquí estoy- dijo una voz entre los árboles y Terriermon saludó a Takato y a Guilmon desde allí arriba.

-Sigiloso como un ninja- bromeó él -¿Qué me cuentas Henry?-

-Pues no mucho, disfrutando de las vacaciones mientras pueda ¿Y tú?-

-Ayudo a mis padres en su negocio siempre que puedo, además mañana es 14 de febrero y quiero estar preparado - respondió él, ante la mención del día de los enamorados, su amigo cambió la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Es que... justo de ese tema quería hablarte ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro, no hay problema-

-¿Qué sientes por Juri?- preguntó algo nervioso su amigo. Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Voy a ser sincero contigo Takato, Juri me gusta y mucho. De hecho tenía pensado invitarla a que me acompañe a la feria mañana, pero no estaba seguro de si tú estarías de acuerdo, es decir, es obvio que también sientes algo por ella. Ella me interesa, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo y no me sentiría bien sabiendo que me interpuse entre ustedes dos-

-¿Sabes? Hubo un momento en que Juri era la chica que me hacía suspirar, recuerdo que me ponía nervioso cuando estaba cerca suyo y las manos me sudaban, pero con el tiempo fui acostumbrandome a hablar con ella y la considero mi mejor amiga, aparte de tí, y es la hermana que me hubiera gustado tener- su amigo sonrió ante su respuesta.

-¿Es Rika quien realmente te gusta verdad?-

-¿Soy tan obvio? Sí, Rika es quien me gusta, a pesar de ser testaruda y con un carácter fuerte, ella es la dueña de mis sentimientos. Tenía pensado invitarla a un picnic en el lago y confesarle lo que siento-

-Te deseo suerte, los sentimientos y Rika... pocas veces suelen aparecer en la misma oración- respondió su amigo quien conocía de sobra el temperamento de su amiga.

-Gracias, suerte para ti también con Juri- dijo apoyándole su brazo en el hombro de su amigo.

* * *

Rika estaba yendo al lago acompañada de Renamon, quien se movía entre los árboles con tanta rapidez que parecía teletransportarse de un lugar a otro -¿Sabes por qué Takato te pidió que fueras al lago?- preguntó su digimon acompañante.

-Ni idea, me mandó un mensaje de texto diciendo que quería verme allí. Tal vez tenga que ver con el digimundo-

Una vez que llegaron, Takato y Guilmon las estaban esperando con una cesta y un mantel apoyados sobre el césped, al verlas el chico les hizo una seña y fueron en esa dirección -¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó la chica.

-Es un picnic obviamente-

-Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber es por qué se te ocurrió invitarme, no soy de hacer este tipo de cosas-

-Es sólo que últimamente no nos hemos visto mucho así que quería compensarlo- respondió mientras colocaba un par de platos y servilletas en el mantel.

-¿No deberíamos esperar a los demás?-

-Henry fue con Juri a la feria que está cerca del puerto así que no pudieron venir-

-O sea que estamos solos- dijo con un tono de voz extraño.

-Así parece-

Mientras comían y bebían, se estuvieron poniendo al corriente con sus cosas, ella le contó que ahora trabajaba en la agencia de modelos con su madre pero sólo haciendo pequeñas publicidades a cambio de que la dejen tranquila -Pronto te veré en anuncios de televisión y afiches en la calle- dijo su amigo mientras terminaba de guardar los platos en la cesta.

-Ni de broma, no soy de esas modelitos tontas que no tienen ni pizca de cerebro-

-Lo sé, es por eso que serías mejor que ellas. Rika hay algo que debo decirte-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno, en estas últimas semanas he estado pensando mucho últimamente acerca de ciertas cosas que me suceden, más que nada cosas que siento y yo... bueno... quería decirte que...m-me...-

-Deja de tartamudear y di lo que tengas que decir- respondió ella perdiendo la paciencia, ante eso su amigo se calló, la tomó de la mano y antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta el la besó.

-Quería decirte que me gustas mucho Rika-

Ella se había quedado pasmada, su mente intentaba procesar lo que había sucedido y sin saber como reaccionar le dio una cachetada a su amigo -¡Eres un tonto! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Lo siento Rika, es sólo que no podía seguir ocultando lo que siento por ti-

-¡Eso no te da derecho a besarme!- replicó ella.

-Perdóname, lamento haberte hecho enojar, sabes que no lo hice con mala intención. No te molestaré más- dijo levantándose y llevando sus cosas.

-¡Takato espera!-

-¿Sí?-

-Discúlpame por haberte golpeado, nunca había estado en esta situación antes. Me tomaste por sorpresa, siempre creí que estabas enamorado de Juri-

-Yo también lo creía, pero la verdad es que tú eres quien me gusta Rika-

-Tú también me gustas Takato, es que todo esto es nuevo para mí- dijo algo avergonzada.

-Ya somos dos entonces. Si pudimos luchar contra los Devas, el D-Reaper y digimons oscuros creo que podremos con esta situación ¿No lo crees?- respondió con una sonrisa. Ella se acercó hacia él sonriéndole, él soltó la cesta en el suelo y le colocó los brazos en su cintura mientras sus rostros se iban acercando poco a poco y se besaron, al principio lentamente y luego con mas pasión y fuerza.

* * *

Rika estaba en su habitación, estaba colocándose ropa más cómoda y su celular sonó, cuando vio quien era la persona que llamaba atendió de inmediato -Juri, que sorpesa ¿Cómo estás?- Ella estaba escuchando lo que su amiga decía y abrió los ojos con sorpresa -¿En serio? ¿Se te declaró en la feria? ¡Qué cursi! Pero bueno me alegro mucho por ti. Es curioso hoy Takato hizo lo mismo conmigo pero fue en el lago, algo me dice que los dos tuvieron la misma idea, solo que en distintos lugares- luego de que terminó de hablar con su amiga, acomodó unas cosas y antes de irse a dormir abrió la ventana de su habitación y vio a su compañera observándola desde el tejado.

-Buenas noches Renamon- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Rika-

Renamon estaba tranquila mirando el cielo hasta que sintió una presencia y se volteó para ver quién era -Eres tú Impmon, deberías tener más cuidado podría haberte lastimado-

-Cómo si pudieras contra mí- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa -Necesito que vengas conmigo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Hay algo que debes ver-

-Mi lugar está al lado de Rika Impmon-

-No creo que vayan a atacarla, hoy en día no hay muchos digimons en este mundo. Sólo será por un rato- ella asintió y lo siguió. Luego de caminar un momento su amigo señaló la torre donde hay una estación de televisión, ella lo cargó en sus hombros y en unos momentos ya estaban arriba -Está algo oscuro- dijo ella.

-No te preocupes- y apuntando sus dedos en varias direcciones salieron pequeñas llamas en varias direcciones y cuando terminó había varias velas encendidas.

-¿Qué es todo esto Impmon?-

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?- preguntó él, ella negó con la cabeza -Hoy es el día de San Valentín, Ai y Makoto me explicaron que es una festividad en la que los humanos le dicen a esa persona especial lo que sienten por ella. Sabes que no soy un digimon de muchas palabras pero aquí va: aparte de mis camaradas tú eres lo que más me importa de este mundo, nunca me diste la espalda cuando lo necesité y me perdonaste a pesar de que fui tan tonto y cometí muchas maldades... lo que quiero decir es que te quiero mucho Renamon- dijo él. Renamon estaba sorprendida, nunca se esperó que su amigo se sintiera así, ella se acercó hacia él y como era mucho más alta se agachó y le dijo al oído -Yo también te quiero Impmon- y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que su amigo se pusiera muy rojo. Impmon sonrió y en unos segundos evolucionó a su forma Mega.

-¿Qué te parece una vuelta por la ciudad antes de volver a tu casa?- dijo Beelzemon ofreciendole su mano. Ella le dio su mano y él la sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras se dirigía hacia la cornisa le salieron sus alas en la espalda y luego de dar un salto, ambos desaparecieron en el cielo con las estrellas brillando sobre ellos.

**Fin**

* * *

**Un fic cortito pero hacía rato que quería escribir algo así, espero que les haya gustado.  
**


End file.
